<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Probably by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027712">Probably</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon Compliant, Captivity, Deltarune Spoilers, Gen, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jail isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris &amp; Lancer &amp; Ralsei &amp; Susie (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 2.0 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Probably</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jail isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, Ralsei decides, watching as Kris pulls a couple of chains from the wall and clips the cuffs around their wrists. They’ve only been there for a short while, their guard having walked away a few minutes ago to let them get adjusted to the small, empty room. How nice of them! Ralsei appreciates the thoughtfulness, even if the context is a little…<em>unfortunate</em>.</p><p>Susie is nowhere to be found; taken to a different cell, no doubt, though he can’t imagine why. It doesn’t make sense to separate them all, especially when they were caught together. He hopes she’s okay, though, for what it’s worth.</p><p>(He’s sure she’s handling it better than he is.)</p><p>Lancer, too, is gone, having rushed into the castle before the rest of them—<em>maybe to stop the guards, </em>his mind supplies, hopeful, desperate to understand. Lancer would never betray them—they’re friends! Friends don’t betray each other!</p><p>Yeah, he’s probably trying to help them escape right now.</p><p>Probably. Maybe.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>Ralsei looks back to the cell around him, fidgeting with his sleeves, a tense smile on his face.</p><p>Kris squats down in the other corner, ignoring him, poking a finger into a pile of moss on the ground. They bring some of it to their mouth and take a bite of it.</p><p>Ew.</p><p>Ralsei hums, smile slipping a bit, his hands pressed together as he goes back to staring off ahead, looking out hopefully through the bars.</p><p>It’s okay; jail doesn’t have to be great. They’ll find a way to get out.</p><p>(…Probably.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>